1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly to a light emitting diode with heat dissipating capability. The light emitting diode has a first mounting seat with a light emitting chip mounted thereon and a second mounting seat securely engaged with the first mounting seat so as to enclose with the first mounting seat the light emitting chip between the first and the second mounting seats. Due to the first mounting seat being made of an electrically conductive material, heat generated by the light emitting chip is able to be dissipated by the first mounting seat to avoid malfunction caused by overheat.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different light emitting diodes (LED) available on the market, which are able to emit visible, invisible, infrared light beans and even laser bean respectively. A conventional LED 9 is shown in FIG. 4, which comprises a first and a second conductive brackets 91, 91A. The first conductive bracket 91 has a reflection recess 911 defined in a top of the first conductive bracket 91 and having a lighting chip 93 securely mounted in the reflection recess 911 with a conductive glue 92. Each of the first and second conductive brackets 91, 91A has a wire 94 electrically connected to the lighting chip 93. A translucent cover 95 is mounted to enclose therein the first and second conductive brackets 91, 91A, the lighting chip 93 and the wires 94. The cover 95 may be formed as an optical lens so as that the user is able to magnify or adjust the light beam of the lighting chip 93. This kind of LED structure does provide efficiency to the user about emitting sufficient light to meet the needs. Related arts are also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,523B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924B1 both issued to Carney et al in the year of 2001. Both patents disclose LED mounting techniques and teach or imply any method or structure to dissipate heat of the LED during light emission. Heat generated by LED becomes the largest drawback in LED manufacturing industry, which causes different malfunctions to the circuitry.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved LED structure to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved LED structure to effectively dissipate heat of the LED to reduce malfunction caused by heat.
In order to accomplish the objective, the LED structure of the present invention has a base, a light chip mounted in the base, a heat dissipating element engaged with the base and a translucent cover enclosing the light chip inside the base. The base is made of a metal so that heat generated by the lighting chip is able to be dissipated by the base. Furthermore, the base has at least one step formed on the peripheral edge thereof so as to increase the area for dissipating heat.